Danny Phantom and the Phantom Clan
by KiryuLegion
Summary: Danny Phantom is about to experince a massive change to his world. He will find that for each reaction there soon follows a equal and oppisite reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom and the Phantom Clan!**

_I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by the genius Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, the only things I own are the characters Grunder depicted here. This series will have sexual content and violence in both large and small quantities in later chapters. For now though we are just going to start of nice and easy. Hope you like it, this is my first attempt at this sort of work._

Chapter 1: The New Guys

"Damn who is this guy?" Danny muttered as he dogged another blazing claw slash from his latest adversary. The creature was obviously a ghost but it did few of the normal ghost things, up until he had shot a beam at it. Before that it looked like a wolf a very big and dark furred wolf. Now it looked more like a werewolf, standing erect and wearing torn cloth and what looked like a crude set of armor.

The creature rolled with the miss, swinging around and catching the ghost boy in the jaw with the back of his paw. "Shit! It's to fucking early for this!" Danny cursed as he was sent flying. He came to a stop when he impacted into the side of a car. "Damn it…." Danny looked up to find the beat was already there and glaring down at him. He rushed to get up but was quickly pinned as a hind paw rushed up and greeted him roughly.

"Who are you?" He asked feeling the pressure on his chest. "Ofnir…..that's the only name anyone has ever used for me….what is it to you?" the wolf growled his eyes glowing a soft blue his fur seeming to move with an unseen and unfelt wind. Danny rushed over his options and quickly picked the best he could, he went intangible and slide easily back through the car and appeared on the other side. "Just wanted to know the name of the guy I'm going to knock back to the Stone Age!" He readied his most powerful beam blast yet, just as he hurled the bolt at the wolf the creature made no attempt to doge it instead he flexed his arms and took up a boxes stance and with one punch snuffed out the beam bolt as it meet his blazing fist.

"Wow…..that's new….uh-oh." Phantom had only enough time to close his eyes as the wolf had closed the distance fast. In a blur of punches sent the ghost hero back clean into a wall before jumping up and bring both forepaws down in a devastating blow. Danny could hardly tell which way was up his entire world was spinning from the furious strikes he had just taken. He felt himself being lifted up and could only make out the slightly blurred image of the werewolf his right paw pulled back claws spread ready to rip into him again. "That's enough Ofnir….we do not need to make more enemies then we already have." A harsh voice rang out. Yet no owner could be seen; however the owner continued "I know he attacked first but show more restraint then this I know your better than this at heart brother now come Ying has found a nice place we need your opinion." The wolf looked over his shoulder, and sighed nodding and dropped the near unconscious ghost boy to the street before shifting to a large black wolf form and racing of through a wall and out of sight. All Danny could see was starts spinning across his vision.

The next thing Danny could see was Dash Baxter standing over him. "Hey you okay?" He asked offering a hand to him. "Yeah….I just meet a new ghost…ugh." As he takes the offered hand and is helped to his feet he feels his vision shift suddenly and he has to be held up as his vision and eqralibrium return to normal. "You okay hero?" Dash asks helping keep Danny steady. "Yeah….just got the stuffing knocked out of me."

Hearing this, the older teen eyes grew big in amazement. "What seriously?! You got beaten?" Danny nods and sighs "Yeah some ghost werewolf guy boxed like a champion I couldn't even tell you how many times he got a shot into my head at once." Dash helped Danny over to a bench as the morning crowds began to pass by in larger numbers most only giving a friendly wave or nod to Danny Phantom. "Doesn't sound like you, normally no matter what you always come out on top." Dash commented which got a smile on Danny's face. "Yeah I know…still nobody is perfect I'll just need to be ready next time." With a stiff groan Danny stood and gave dash a small nod and smile. "Thanks for the chat Dash, I need it. Shows I am doing the right thing. Stay safe friend…" With that last word Danny took flight and vanished from sight. Dash couldn't help but smile and blush slightly; his idol had just called him by name and called him a friend. The day couldn't get any better now he thought.

xxx

"Hey Danny!" Tucker called out with a smile jogging up to his friend. "Hey bro what's up?" The two give the other a firm pat and the shoulder as Sam caught up. "Oh the norm, by the way what took you so long to get here?" Danny blinked and sighed "I ran into a new ghost around here a strong one to. Guy knocked the shit out of me." Danny said shaking his head, the memory making his head ring again. "Wow, what kind of ghost was it?" Sam asked as the neared school. "Some strange werewolf like ghost, I figured he would be easy when I first spotted him." Danny sighed and chuckled to himself a little. "Boy was I wrong, he was definitely not like any of the other ghost I've meet before."

Not too far away from them, Dash Baxter along with his friends were walking towards School; and the meeting with Danny Phantom the ghost hero of the town had left Dash on a high note and in a good mood for the last hour he felt the day couldn't get any better; that was until he spotted his favorite loser pack just up ahead. 'Oh I must have done something right, I get called a friend by Phantom and here before me are the dorks I so love to wail on!' with a smug grin he began to approach them a plan of just what to do to them this turn around already forming in his mind. Despite the overall opinion of his lack of brains he was not as dumb as most would think.

Sam and Tucker both looked at Danny with a puzzled look "How is that?" The two waited for him to answer, Danny however was frozen in place, his gaze glued to the sight of someone else. "Danny?" Sam asked with some concern turning to follow his gaze she blinked as she saw Dash approaching. "Oh great...what do you want?" She asked as Tucker slunk behind Danny. "OH the usual just to get my morning going." He said and with a fast motion of his hand and feet had gotten Danny in his grasp, the boys small yelp only added to the flavor of the cruel joke he was about to perform. Just like the ghost that hurt him had done he was about to do to Danny pulling out a small travel can of shaving cream he prepared to sent a jet into the boys pants.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" a gruff voice asked. The entire group turned to find standing there hidden almost completely under a dark blue almost indigo blue trench coat was a young teen about Dash's age, his face and hair style kept under a square cap with a wolf head logo emblazoned on the front. "What's it to you dude?" Asked Dash his friends smiling and circle around the new teen, with the heavy bag on his back they all guessed if it was a fight this guy was after they had the ball completely in their grasp. "I ask again what do you think you were going to do to that kid." Dash smiled as he tossed Danny to the ground the three friends backing away. "Dash if you hit him you're going to be in a load of trouble." Sam warned trying to provide some help to this guy. This brought a sudden chuckle from the new comer his deep blue green eyes shining almost beneath the tip of his cap.

"My dear I doubt that will be needed. You three move on to class I'm sure we will see each other soon enough." The stranger said with a small nod; just as one of Dash's friends lunged at him faster than Dash could have tossed the pig leather down range his friend found himself being flipped clean over the guy and landing with a resounding thud on the soft grass next to the sidewalk. "Why you!" Kwan surged up to him next his fist drawn back for a punch but a stern glare from Dash stopped him and the others. "I don't know who you are kid…but your dead!" Dash launched a punch at the kid and to his shock and fear the guy ducked below it and slammed into him knocking him clean off his feet and back a few paces. As he looked up from where he lay he saw the new comer turn to glance at the other jocks. IT was clear now that he was not any easy mark for any bullying.

"I'll let you all know I hate bullies, and will not stand by for any such actions. The teachers and principle may let you off easy because you bring fame to this school on the field. However, that will change starting now. I catch any of you bullying, harassing or picking on anyone trust me I'll show you what a true fight looks like." His voice was low and almost a growl his eyes burning with a powerful defiance and rage. Dash had seen it before on Danny every now and then but it had vanished almost as soon as it had appeared this guy however his eyes seem to be burning with a fire that would dwarf whatever flame Danny had in his gut. This guy was dangerous.

Just then the bell rang and the new comer turned and pushed his way out of the ring of jocks and walked on towards the school building. Turning to shout over his shoulder "You best get to class I'm sure we will have more time for such antics later…if you chose to disregard my warning dogs." With the last word he vanished into the school his coat flapping about him like some medieval cap on a warrior of old.

"Damn….who was that guy?" Dash muttered rubbing his gut as he and the others made their own respective ways to their classes.

xxx

"I am Alexander Grunder it's a pleasure." Danny and the rest of Mr. Lancer's class looked at the new student with a look of nervousness and apprehension, Dash had a look of almost total fear the guy was in his class. Lancer on the other hand was beaming, he looked again at the file in his hand, and it told him in plan black and white that this kid had paid a significant sum to the district to be allowed in along with his two brothers and two sisters. Enough had been paid that the school board and the city had allowed it even with the unusual make up of their family. "Welcome Alexander I trust you will prove an excellent student and peer for the class. Now you'll be seating next to Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter. Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton would you two please raise your hands so Mr. Grunder may find his seat?" Lancer asked as they did so Alex took a step forward before turning to look in Lancer's direction. "Oh and please sir, call me Alex I'd appreciate it." And without a second glance moved to his seat, Lancer in turn shrugged but smiled and nodded "Very well Alex. Now lets us begin today's lesson shall we?"

The class began and most of the class paid close attention; most did, say for two particular students who spent most of the time shooting stray glances towards the boy who now sat next to them. Danny and Dash both were nervous about this guy and at the same time both were almost deathly curious where did he come from? What was he like? Was he a friend or a foe? All they could really tell was he must like wolves his coat had a flaming wolf head in silver on each shoulder.

As the class drew on Danny notice that Alex was not really busy with notes what he seemed to be interested in was drawing first a wolf head on the front page of his note book and then below it an odd symbol of two swords crossed over what looked like a wolf's skull. All too soon the class ended and many of the students along with Mr. Lancer left to get some fresh air and to prepare for the next period. Alex was slow to leave taking his time to pack his book and pen and hauling his bag back onto his shoulder. Dash and Danny nervously waited for him to leave a head of them and slowly followed behind him. Both were so focused on him that neither noticed where the other was going until they collided and fell back in a pile on the class room floor.

"Damn it Fenton!" Dash muttered struggling to get up, but only adding to the tangle of limbs and jacket. "You should have watched where you were going Dash!" Danny growled as he moved to get up, however in their hurry to stand failed to notice their position until they heard a small chuckle from the door. Both looked over to find Alex was there and had a small smug smile on his face. "I'd advice you two get out of that position fast it might start a nasty rumor." The two quickly saw what he meant; Dash was on top and was bent over Danny in the familiar doggy style position. The two shudder and eagerly got up and away from the other.

Alex only chuckled once more before turning and leaving the two of them there. They each took one look at the other before bolting out neither had the stomach to say anything.

xxx

The rest of the day went peacefully and with the sounding of the lunch period Danny could sigh with a small amount of relief as he joined up with Sam and Tucker again. "Danny over here." Sam waved and he couldn't help but smile; Tucker and Sam had become so important to him as of late with their further support in his ghost hunting and patrols. As he sat down he felt nothing could bring down how he felt now. "How did your other classes go?" He asked, Sam smiled "It went okay but I wish I could meet the two Goth sisters of Alex's" Tucker chuckled and shrugged "I've not seen any of them only Alex and most often he seems in a foul mood for some reason. Oh Danny I wanted you check out this new game upgrade I got for my new PDA."

Tucker wasted no time in pulling the new function up. Sam only sighed and shrugged "Tucker that thing is going to put you in your grave someday." She gave a smug grin as she reminded him of his remark the day he was attacked by a ghost snake. A normal lunch period it seemed to him. "Also I'm planning on getting the school council to bring back the vegetarian menu again." Sam laughed lightly earning death glares from Danny and Tucker. Danny sighed as he looked Sam dead in the eyes "Come on Sam you remember what happened last time, and I'd really prefer not to have you two going at it again." He placed a hand on theirs and smiled "We are friends' okay I'd prefer we keep it that way." The two sighed and nodded neither wanted to fight either; still sometimes a person can stand others only so much and before long much to Danny's despair the two were at it again over meat and veggies.

Dash sat down with his jock friends along with Paulina and Valerie the group of popular people were abuzz with rumor and talk; most of it centering on the new students. "Did you know they are all siblings, two sisters and three brothers..." Kwan said as he chow down on a burger. Valerie nodded and leaned over to Paulina "And the two sisters are Goths from what I hear." The sound of the door rushing open drew everyone's attention and silenced the lunch room as a whole. Everyone would now see these new students.

Leading them in was Alex his dominating and strong presences drew nervous and worried glances from most but some of the girls smiled lustful grins if anything he had the looks to rival Dash and some of the other jocks. Behind him was a younger kid and a teen who stood a good couple inches taller than him. The kid was dressed in lose white pants and a lose shirt with a bright red vest over it. The other teenager was dressed in what looked like traditional Chinese silk pants, shirt, and a tight silk belt holding it together, all in warm green with gold linings. Finally behind the boys two girls both of average height walked in step with the boys, both were dressed nearly identical in black dresses one however had a hat with netting on it almost like she was going to a funeral, the other sister on the other hand had long black gloves on that came up just past her elbow. Danny along with everyone else watched as Alex almost like some pack leader or something scanned the room and turned giving a nod to them; they moved to sit at an empty table while he mean while slunk to a corner of the cafeteria.

With Alex's departure the other siblings all took seats at an unoccupied table and began to dig into the packs for their lunches. Danny and the rest of the school watched in curious fascination as the new students kept silent mostly and enjoyed their lunch, an occasional remarked from the smaller kid drew some laughter from the others. He was dying to know what they were talking about. "Come on you two we won't know anything by just gawking at them." Sam said with a determined smile. Before Danny or Tucker could utter a word she stood up and began to move her lunch over towards the new students. "I got a bad feeling about this." Tucker whispered to Danny as they watched her go. "I'm more worried about Mr. Protective over there." Danny muttered looking over towards Alex who was like he expected glaring straight at Sam as she approached the new comers.

Sam smiled as she came up to the new student's table they stopped eating to look at her nervously she gave a small wave "Hi, I'm Sam mind if I join you?" The two sisters immediately smiled and nodded moving to let Sam have a seat next to them. "Hi, I'm Relena and this is my sister Inna." The other sister with the hat and veil smiled and gave a small wave to Sam. "Hi nice to meet you two, and you two are?" She asked looking to the two brothers. "Heh, I'm Von and this little guy is Leonardo-" the younger brother smiled butting in "But everyone calls me Leo for short, nice to meet ya Sam." The younger teen smiled offering a hand to her which she happily shock in greeting. "Well you all seem a nice lively bunch, despite how the school seems to be acting." Sam commented as she began to enjoy her salad. "That would most likely be because of Alex, he can be a little…over protective would you say Von?" Leo asked looking to the older brother. He sighs but smiles and nods "True but you all know as well as I he means well and is honorable and kind to his very core."

The others nod and chuckle in amusement looking over to see Alex watching them carefully but he nods as if in approval of Sam and her presences. "Oh you guys should meet my two friends Danny and Tucker." Sam quickly stood to wave them over.

Danny and Tucker for the most part had watched in silences as Sam was allowed to join the siblings and they began to talk a little before she started to wave them over. "Guess it's safe." Danny whispered with a nervous smiled. Tucker still nervous followed with a worried look. "I hope so." He whispered. As they approached they saw that again the new students showed signs of nervousness. For an instant Danny glanced towards Alex and found his eyes focused completely on him and Tucker. 'Very protective…' he thought.

"Guys this is Danny and this here is Tucker." Sam introduced them each and the siblings all smiled and nodded "Please join us. I'm Relena and this is my sister Inna." Relena said as she and her sister scooted over and so did their brothers giving plenty of room for the two new comers."And I am Von and this is my younger brother Leonardo, who we all call Leo." The younger kid only smiled and waved as his mouth was full of what looked like some kind of chicken leg. Tucker eyes grew big in amazement. "Is that quail and…..I dear ask snake?" He asked glancing at the two brothers; both blinked in surprise at the question, but smiled and nodded. Von picked up a small piece of what would at first glance make one thing chicken nuggets. "Yeah, good guess my friend how did you know?" He asked dipping the nugget of meat into a small bowl of dark ruby cause. "I'm a meat concur I've smelt that kind of meat before but I wouldn't have thought any would ever eat it." Tucker smiled nervously. Sam was frowning but only shrugged and returned to talking with Relena and Inna about their dresses and their views on fashion.

"It's regionally inherited, I'm from north-central China, and Leo here is from France." Von said as he and his litter brother enjoyed their meal. Danny could only shake his head in amazement snake meat? Quail meat? And Sam was okay with it? Wow what an impression this was for him. "How does it taste?" Danny couldn't resist asking, and before he could blink he had a small piece of snake meat dipped in ruby sauce and a small piece of quail meat sitting on his tray. Both brothers smiled awaiting his response which came with a wide eye "Mmmm these are great, who made them?" He asked trying to make each bit last a little longer.

"You like?" Leo asked "Oh yes who made these?" Danny asked again washing the sweat and delicate spicy meat down. "Alex, he is sort of the great master of all sorts of trades you could say." Von said with a smile turning to the sisters who were sharing some of their spicy salads with Sam who like Danny was enjoying the new taste and style of food. "I have to say if he became part of the cafeteria staff the entire school would get fat fast. This is delicious." Sam mumbled washing the spicy food down with a relived sigh. "I doubt he would have the patients for that. But you want to taste a real masterpiece of his try the shakes." Von said holding up an unopened bottle it look so space age to the three friends like some special sealed bottle. "Hmm." Tucker took the offered bottle and at first taste his eyes begin to water "This….is it's beyond words Danny, Sam you each have to try this." The teen past the bottle to his friends who each with some nervousness sampled the dark thick looking ruby colored fluid, and in turn Danny and Sam each quickly agreed with Tucker the drink whatever it was beyond words it was drop down the best thing they had ever tasted."He makes them for Ina and Relena as part of their special diet, and he makes some for me and Von as treats now and then." Leo said with a smile indulging in his own shake.

"Special Diet?" Sam asked and both sisters nodded looking down. "Well we sort of have trouble digesting certain foods so…Alex does his best to find and create new foods and drinks for us to try so we might be able to enjoy some of the same things he and our brothers do." Sam blinked and looked at the Shake she had just sampled "Does that mean this has meat in it?" she asked a look of shear panic crossing over her face. "Maybe that one was for Von, but ours are meat free, but that doesn't stop Alex from adding his own spices and stuff so as to ours I don't thinks so. Wanna try mine?" Inna ask offering the sickly looking Sam her shake which she quickly accepted and took a long drag off. The look on her face was one of pain and pure joy as she handed it back. "You okay?" Danny asked him and the other boys looking worriedly at her.

"Yeah….just hot is all." Sam muttered grabbing a carton of soy milk and washing the hot sweet, spicy honey of heaven down. "But that has to be better than the shake Von had us try I swear your brother Alex should go into being a chief." Sam said with a firm smile. The two brothers and sisters all chuckle and giggle at the idea. Von sighing and nodding "I have told him that before but he always says –""It is just not for me." A gruff voice spoke causing the entire table to fall deadly silent. They turned to find Alex standing there his blue green eyes casting the group in an almost predatory stare. "You almost finished? The bell should be ringing soon." He asked. "Uh yeah bro we are almost done, oh this is Sam, Tucker, and that's Danny. They are the ones you helped this morning." Leo said with a firm happy smile.

Despite the kid looking no older then Danny his behavior remind them all of some younger child he just seem to be beaming with energy and happiness it brought a smile the them despite Alex moving around to stand in front of them. "So I recall…..I am sure you remember me from Lancers class." He said the three friends nod he looks over to his siblings for a brief second before he reaches into his back over his shoulder and pulls out three shake bottles two scarlet red another a brilliant violet. "The red ones are for you and Danny, Tucker. And judging from your reaction I'm sure you'll enjoy them. This one is for you Sam." He says his voice suddenly less threatening and a lot friendlier. "Oh um thank you." Tucker smiled taking his gift as did the others. "Friends of my brothers and sisters are always friends in my book." He said with a smile before turning and nodding to his siblings "The bell will ring soon lets be on our way. And as for you three I wish you a pleasant day until we next meet." He says before giving them a small salute and marching over towards the exit his siblings swiftly falling in behind him.

"Well….I don't know about you guys but I think our pool of friends just grew by five." Danny said both Sam and Tucker nodded as they each took small sips of the drinks Alex had given them. Just then the bell rang and their small bubble burst the entire cafeteria came back to them and they could hear the hushed whispers and talk and they all knew it was about them and the new students. Deep down they each felt a little worried could they have just destroyed the social standing of their new friends? If they had or not they had little time to think their next classes were calling to them.

xxx

The school day ended for once normally, with students leaving in droves for home, despite the fact it began to rain heavily. Dash however was stuck with a dilemma as the rain began to pour. He could see Alex and his siblings walking home, they had umbrellas he did not. On the opposite side of the street Fenton and his friends were stuck without anything to save them from the rain say for their books. 'Heh serves them right for not taking the bus.' Dash smiled and wanted to leave but another voice was screaming at him. 'You idiot offer them a ride!' to which another voice remarked 'No go offer Alex and his siblings a ride, get on his good side!' the earlier voice laughed and snapped back. 'Hardly, he is friends with Fenton and the other two if he sees you pass them up for a ride you know he will hold it against you.' That was the clincher, help the geeks and you show you're not a bully to the anti-bully badger. His decision had been made.

Driving slowly he rolled up to them and rolled his window down and yelled out. "Hey you three need a dry ride?" He asked, they shot him each a dirty glance and frowned. "Why so you can dump us further from home then we are?" Sam asked with a deep glare. "Or so you can take us to be punching bags for all your friends?" Danny remarked; Tucker gave a snorted chuckle "No thanks jock." The three friends despite the rain moved on leaving Dash with a shocked looked on his face as he rolled up his window. He sighed 'Guess I've shot to bits any chance I could have with those three a long time ago.' Dash thought but suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard a tapping on his passenger side window, it was Alex.

"Yes?" Dash asked as he lowered the window, the other teen hair wet with rain and his cap and coat drenched smiled and tapped his cap's lip. "I saw what you just tried to do, and the look on your face shows it was actually sincere. Rather or not you're doing it because you want to try and be a good guy or to try and get on my good side you now can see how much work it will be. To earn trust when all of it has been lost." Alex smiled and patted the cars roof. "Dash Baxter, I hate bullies but if you keep going down this path…you'll be something greater then a jock, greater then a bully, you'll be someone's true friend. Someone people will look to you for more than just winning a game, they will seek someone to help them. Stay on this path and you'll become someone's hero. Trust me I know it firsthand." With that he stood and turned to join his brothers and sisters who had waited for him patiently in the rain. "Did he just complement me?" Dash asked aloud looking at the retreating figures as he rolled his window up. 'Someone's hero….' Dash smiled and looked at his dash board, at a small picture of Danny Phantom. "I'll do it…" Dash Baxter was now no longer a bully, he would begin the path to fixing what he had done wrong so long ago.

xxx

Danny stood in utter shock; his family had dragged him out of his room to meet some new neighbors across the street, in a newly refurbished building. From what he had been told it had been worked on to meet some buyer's stringent request but died suddenly. The new owners had apparently liked the plans enough to push for it to be completed; it was just finished a week ago. The new owners had only moved in this morning.

His new neighbors were the Grunders.

Alex, and the rest of his siblings all stood in slight shock at the door way. "Well small world aye Von?" Alex chuckled slightly before stepping aside. "Please come in the night is just too wet for any beast to be about." Jack and his family walked right in and they all let out a gasp. The living room was so unlike what they were expecting it was wide and open, with a stone fireplace of modern styling. The couches and chairs were large and gave impressions they were always meant to hold more than a single person. The wood flooring looked like oak or cherry, and to top it off the walls were a lovely shade of ice blues and greens, giving an impression of some northern woodland. And the scent of pine was heavy in the air. "Wow….nice place you have here kid, but say where are your guy's parents?" Alex sighed a little but smiled. "We are without parents, you see sir we are orphans technically. However thanks to me, Von, and Inna being above the age of 17 we are able to hold our own in this world….also thanks to us being given access to our families original accounts. We were able to buy this place, get the necessities, and even begin school again."

Alex sighed as he seated himself in a rather large lazy boy chair in the corner, Von and Leo returned to their seats in front of a small center table, their home work out on the table. Inna and Relena sat on one of the two couches in the room while Jack and his family took the one opposite to them. "So umm…I guess you get this question a lot then; you kids doing okay without any parent figures?" Maddie asked Von and Leo both smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, Alex makes sure we are safe. He is the best big brother in the world!" Leo grinned which only brighten as Von patted his shoulder. "Come on now Leo we got homework to finish, we haven't even begun our practice today." Leo smiled and nodded, as he returned his attention to his work. Relena and Inna smiled. "He is right; this was only possible thanks to our foster brother, Alexander. He may be younger than me and Von but…this world has pushed him and he has pushed back, taking on the role fully and without question." Inna smiled and turned and sighed with a small smile. Everyone turned to find Alex had curled up in his chair and had fallen fast asleep.

"Oh my….is he okay?" Jazz asked about to go check on him but Inna raised her hand for Jazz to remain seated. A small smile played across her lips "He is fine, as of late he has been forced to take on more responsibilities and it has been quite exhausting on him. It's been common as of late for him to take small naps every now and then. Especially on rainy days; something about the falling rain and thunder and the howling wind just lulls him to sleep like a little kid." Relena moved to check on him; she nodded to everyone and slowly pull a small blanket near the chair over him and slowly removing his cap and going to hang it with his coat, with his cap gone his long and wild black main could easily be seen it gave him an almost wild appearance, like some beast that had seen quite a day.

"Must be hard. Hmmm, do you know anything about your parents?" Maddie asked and the whole group all snapped their heads to look at her a look of slight confusion crossing their faces, but with a sigh they all shook their heads no. "What time is?" A gruff voice asked Danny and the family turned to see Alex had awakened and was up on his feet again. "Uhh it's barely 4:30 bro." Leo answered; the older teen nodded and made his way to stair case leading to the second floor. "I'll be in my study, let me know if you guys need anything. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton it was a pleasure to meet the parents of Danny here." He waved them all a farewell and disappeared upstairs. Jazz looked to Inna and shrugged "What does he do in his study if you don't mind me asking?" She asked Inna in turned smiled "Oh most often take his gear apart and clean it. I swear he is obsessed with that old war stuff." Inna chuckled but Jack and Maddie both blinked at this 'war stuff'

Danny sat up more at this. "War stuff? Like what old books? Or Models or something?" Danny asked Leo smiled looking up from his paper. "Oh just his collection old guns and stuff why he keeps that old junk around I don't understand."

"May we see it?" Jack asked Inna and Relena both exchanged glances but both nodded. "We'll take you on a tour then, plus Alex always seems more reasonable around us when it comes to his privacy. He I'm sure wouldn't take kindly to anyone barding in on him in his study but with us there it should keep him quite." They chimed together before rising to show the Fenton clan around.

'Can't be that much can it?' Danny wondered...

It could be much more. The study was in fact his room; in one corner shielded by several small walls was a bed and study area with a desk and a small cluster of new computers. The rest of them room was a mess with stray blue prints, and schematic drawings. A large drawing table was full of them, and a book case was stuffed with all manner of books on warplanes, tanks, and weapons. As well as a large amount of books on animals and werewolves and ghost; and then there was the wall to their left it was covered with all manner of weapons from axes and maces to a pair of machine guns and other firearms.

Next there were the other walls they were painted as a gigantic mural with a pack of werewolf like beings in native Indian attire moving through a snow covered forest scape. Covering some of the mural were large paintings of wolves, and of several men in officers uniforms. Finally to top off the rooms dramatic and surprising set up; a pair of flags draped over another modern looking fireplace, one was an American flag…the other was a German flag. Alex stood in the center of the room near a small work bench where he had been working on cleaning one of his rifles before he realized he had 'visitors'

"So what do you think?" Inna asked and Alex gave a small growl in the back of his throat. "Don't you know it is rude to barge in on someone without knocking Inna? I mean really you demand I knock three times before I even think about asking anything through the door." Alex said with a huff and rather annoyed look on his face. "Wow…..you have quite the set up Alex." Danny gasped, looking to the other teen. "May we-""He has the latest addition of the Ghost Chronicle!" Maddie cried and before anyone could say a word had raced in and snatched the book off the shelf and began flipping through it, Jack also saw something he liked a book full of ghost stories and reports on them. "Uhhh, could you two ask next time please?" Alex asked his eyes narrowed a frown across his face. "Oh uh sure sorry, but you have interest in ghost?" Jack asked, and Alex shrugged. "Only a minor interest, more of something to just relax with. It's not like such things really exist." He muttered Jack and Maddie both blinked in surprise for someone to say such things his collection of articles and information were only surpassed slightly by their own collection. They also just now began to take in more of their surroundings. "What's with all the wolf stuff?" Jack asked, Alex with a shrug returned to his work on the rifle.

"I like them, a far more simple and noble beast then man." He said as he began to clean out the rifles barrel with a cleaning rod. "What do you mean?" Danny asked, his mind flashing back to the werewolf ghost he had fought earlier, and Wulf. "Think about it, what is humanity best known for?" Inna sighed and walked up to Alex patting his shoulder before hugging him. "No more please Alex; you know I don't like it when you go into one of your little speeches about the human race. When will you realize that people are good?" She asked hugging him tightly, Madding, Jack, Jazz, and Danny watched with a small amount of concern and surprise. Alex however growled and stood up breaking himself from his sister's grasp. "You know the answer…." He muttered before he walked over and slumped in a chair near the fireplace. "Can you please go…I'd like to be alone…" He muttered Danny and his family could tell it was best to get out of the room.

As soon as they were out Jazz turned to Inna and hugged her. "You weren't kidding when you said it has been hard on him. I want you to know you can count on the Fenton family to be there, we will help you guys anyway we can right guys?" She asked turning to her parents and brother. "Of course, he has interest although a tiny amount but still an interest in ghost." Jack said proudly his mother nodded patting Inna's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Never be afraid to ask for anything." She said. Inna could hardly hold back her tears but nodded and smiled. "Let us move on with the tour aye?" She asked moving down the walkway.

xxx

Danny lay on his bed, and for the first time in a long while felt completely relax; he had not expected the end of the day to go so well. Not only did he now have more friends, but one of them was an amazing cook; he had never seen everyone so filled and relaxed. He felt nothing in the world could disturb him. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' well almost nothing.

Retrieving his phone he had to recoil back as a voice shouted out from the small device "HELP GHOST AT THE NASTY BURGER!" It was tucker, with a sigh Danny nods "On my way." He knew his relaxation could not last forever. "Going Ghost!" He took a running leap and shifted into Danny Phantom, phasing through the wall of his house he made a bee line straight for the fast food joint. In route however he found himself constantly stopping to look around, he had this gut feeling he was either being fallowed or being watched. But the sound of screams kept him going and fast, moving at top speed he got to the Nasty Burger in the nick of time, it was Young Blood and his pirate goons. "Great…just what I need." Danny sighed but with all his courage charged head first into the ghost mob. The majority of the living had escaped those who hadn't were trying. Tucker and Sam stood pinned to a wall while Young Blood readied to slice them into pieces. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah I got some, why won't you stay in the flipping ghost zone you twrip!?" Danny asked as he buzzed in and fired several ecto-beam blasts at the ghost pirates. The shots scattered them but they quickly regrouped. Young Blood grinned darkly at him as he drew his sword. "Avash me maties! GET HIM!" He growled, and in fast order Danny Phantom found himself out numbered. "I'm not losing to you goons!" Danny growled, dogging sword swipes and gun blasts. The ghost boy dogged, ducked, and weaved through them all the while blasting one dead ghost pirate after another. "Danny, behind you!" Sam called out as Young Blood rushed into the melee with his ghostly parrot first mate. "Take this!" Blood roared as he brought his sword down towards Phantom, the blade just missing him as he rolled to the left and stood to blast the kid and his friends back to the Ghost Zone, as he drew the Fenton Thermos he suddenly saw a flicker of movement, looking to his right he found a massive ecto-blast rocketing at him. "You didn't expect that did you dipstick!" A female voice cried out as Danny was sent spinning into a parked car, the force smashing the car's entire side and doors leaving Danny sore and gasping to try and stand.

"Great shot sis now it's my turn!" Blood grinned and charged at the stumbling ghost boy. "NOW PERISH YOU INTERFERING LAND LOBER!" Blood hissed as he raised his sword aimed to bring an end to Danny Phantom. It left a flashing arch as it was brought down except it meet something else, there was a massive boom and a flash of light. Danny's head was beginning to clear when he looked up, floating over him dressed up in an odd style of cloths similar to Young blood was another ghost, his face hidden behind a flowing blood red scarf. He had saved Danny, blocking Blood's sword with his own saber. "Pardon the interruption ladde but I felt you could use a hand."

"Who in the name of Dave Johns are you?" Blood roared, before he gave out a weak yelp as he was sent flying backwards with a firm shove form his new adversary. "I do believe introductions are best, after all unlike you I was raised to be more than just a pirate you incompetent little urchin." The other ghost snapped back, he took on a gentlemanly pose and smiled and gave a small flick of his sword. "You may call me Havacok, and unlike you kid I WAS a privateer. I have ages of experience over you, and if you don't want to be shown firsthand how pirates do battle I'd suggest you leave." The younger pirate scoffed and roared out "FIRE!" at this command his ship now floating above let lose a salvo from its gun, along with a solo note from Ember, the combined blasts surged towards the pirate ghost. "Hey look out!" Danny warned trying to stand but finding the blow that Ember had hit him with had still sapped a lot out of him.

"This is pathetic, and here I was hoping for a real pirate on pirate match, oh well." With a twist and flurl of his wrist the new ghost not smothered out most of the shots he cut the solo ember had fired clean in half and the blast bore out a nice V around him in the ground. "I guess I shouldn't expect much from fakes." With that the ghost charged head long at the ship but was caught by a nasty surprise. The ship still had a ghost shield, the barrier went up and he flew head long into it with a nasty "DING!"

"Looks like your not to bright pops!" The kids and crew all burst out laughing as the new good ghost tried to slices his way past the barrier. "Well poo, this is no fun….can someone crack this nut!?" He yelled out with frustration as he tried everything to open the barrier. "Hah now take this!" Ember hit him full on with a long drawn out note. The blast sending him back down to earth where he landed with a heavy thud, "Oww….okay who gave them a anti-ghost thing?" He asked standing up and sheathing his sword. "They stole it Mr, Havacok." Danny said walking over to him. "Ah I see, makes sinces…..we will need a bit more firepower on this one." He looked over his shoulder. "Want to try your luck Ying?" He asked with a small smirk; and to which a third ghost appeared this one dressed up like some ninja or samurai warrior. "Gladly Havacok-san." The warrior his face hidden completely behind a sold black silk hood and mask took flight and charged at the pirate ship. "Here I go! From the school of the undefeated of the east!" He roared and drew his palms back as energy began to focus into the palms of his hands. "TIGER SLASH!" and with a thunderous boom slammed his fist hands into the shield, the force and the energy he had been building rocking the ship around like a small toy in a storm drain. The shield could NOT hold back such a force and immediately shut down, or more like shattered under the impact. "No nut to hard for me to open." The ninja commented, but grunted as the pirates blasted him with their cannons.

Danny raced up and caught his new ally, Havacok by his side. "Hey you okay?" Danny asked, the Ninja in turned chuckled "Aye I'm fine friend." Ying smiled as he took flight on his own. "Now that the nut is open lets bash the meat inside!" Danny couldn't agree more. The trio rushed in swords drawn and fist alight as they began a renewed fight against the pirate, Young Blood and Ember. "Come on its only three of them!" Blood declared as he ran up to try and help two of his crew take down the good pirate. "Avash ye swab!" He yelled, swinging his blade around in a wild fashion, which was easily kept at bay by Havacok's controlled and professional style neither gave nor gained anything as their duel dragged on. Danny was busy with Ember the two exchanging blow for blow in a battle of the youth. Ying was more than busy keeping his two friends free of bothersome interference from the ships skeleton crew. "Come and let me give you a taste of the crouching tiger!" He challenged, as he became a hurricane of flying fists and kicking feet.

The battle was horribly one sided; the three heroes had the villains out classed in this match, Danny having fought Ember several times now had learned how to evade her attacks and use them against herself and her partners. In the end it was again her doing that led to the ships second sinking. "And that's all she wrote folks!" Danny chanted as he zapped the ship and all aboard into the Fenton Thermos. "That's a handy little trick. Wish we had one aye Ying." Havacok chuckled as he and Ying landed next to Danny. "Thanks you two…" The two new ghost only smiled and nodded "No problem, besides since we have heard about your continued battles to be a hero we all felt it would best you got some help other than those two." Havacok smiled pointing to Sam and Tucker who had finally caught up to them at the Docks.

"Hey who are they?" Tucker asked both him and Sam glaring at the two new ghosts. "Oh uhh they are friends. This is Havacok." Danny said with a small smile, the pirate upon seeing them immediately removed his hat and took a bow. "A pleasure." The pirate smiled as he stood back up. "And this is Ying." the Ninja bowed solemnly. "Greetings." He bided them. "Oh well hi, so you helped Danny?" Sam asked getting a small nod from the three ghosts. "Yeah someone had to since you two were busy." Ying commented with a small chuckle. "Hey were pinned to a wall." Tucker growled, but the two ghosts only shrugged "Not our fault now was it?" They asked Sam only sighed while Tucker frowned. "Well it is getting late we all had best head in, you going to be okay with these two Danny?" Sam asked a look of genuine concern on her face. Danny liked this most about her despite her normal gloomy nature she always seemed to worry about him. "Yeah I'll be fine, see you two tomorrow." Danny smiled and waved as his two human friends left for home. "So Danny Phantom want to meet the rest of our little group?" Ying asked.

Danny snapped around fast, his eyes wide as saucers. "There are others?" He asked, Ying and Havacok nodded and chuckled "Aye there be friend, come best we go meet up with them now, they should be stopping for a break about now." Danny cocked a brow at this "Break?" The two ghosts nodded as they took flight. "Come on!" They both yelled together as they made a B line for the outskirts of the city. Danny followed them as best he could but he kept finding himself wondering rather or not this was a trap. He would find out soon enough, the two ghost ahead of him had dove down into what must have at one time been a church, it was run down and looked like a perfect place for ghost to haunt. 'If only most would stay there.' He thought with a small chuckle, before with a deep breath he entered the building and found him surrounded, five ghost were in there each seemingly from a time long past.

Ying and Havacok both stood next two female ghosts, on dressed similarly to Havacok but in darker colors and wearing white scarf which obscured her face. Next to Ying the other female ghost was hidden completely under a black cape and cowl, but on her back was a bow. "Wow….you guys must have been around a long time." He commented as they all nodded but a dark shadow suddenly fell over all of them and Danny, it was the fifth ghost. He was at first hidden completely in shadow before he floated down and landed on the dead wood with a heavy thud. "You could say that again pup." The new ghost could not be mistaken for anything else; the coat, the helmet, and the old rifle over his shoulder, this guy had been a soldier in life. "I must say I originally disapproved of this Phantom, however let's say a few people wanted to see if we might make a new friend out of you." The fifth ghost chuckled before he walked up closer to Danny. "But then we already have. Haven't we Mr. Fenton." Danny's eyes snapped open wide, but he almost fainted as the ghost in front of him changed, into Alex Grunder!

"What the heck!? You're a ghost!?" Danny asked taking several steps away from the other teen but was stopped when he bumped into Von who was grinning. "Not exactly my friend, unlike you and the latest generation of ghost hybrids we are of the earlier stock. We were born this way." Alex smiled and approached Danny, who in shear confusion and terror tripped and fell landing with a hard thud, covering his face in fear. "Come now Danny don't act like a new born pup you've faced horrors few could imagine. Its not like we are here to hurt you we are just here to talk with you." Alex chuckled as he moved to sit by a broken window that over looked the hills, woods, and the town. "Talk?" Danny asks as he is helped up off the floor by Von. Inna and Relena both nod. "Yep. We wanted to talk to you like this since we meet you today, but Alex has been-" Relena said before Leo butted in "a real knuckle head." He said with a low growl earning a harsh glare from the older teen. "He is right though Alex your fear of Danny is unfounded." Von commented standing beside Danny. "We shall see in due time about that. Still to talk is what we are here for." Alex huffed as he turned to continue staring out at the night sky.

Danny for his part was still in semi-shock mode, his mind working overtime to try and comprehend what he was seeing; the five new friends he had made today we also ghost hybrids? "How or what I mean…gah I'm confused now officially" Danny sighed slumping into an old pew. Leo joined him and chuckled "I guess you might, you see while most of today's ghost hybrids are manmade a.k.a they were created by human accidents; we and a great many others were born this way." Leo smiled shifting back to his pirate ghost form before shifting back to the young teen that Danny had seen in school. "Born?" Danny asked, and they all nodded, before turning to look at Alex. "That is something we are not fully able to explain ourselves but we know we've not died……..not in all of the hundreds of years we been alive."

"Hundreds of years?" Danny asked, and they all nodded each giving a small smile "I was born in Britain in the 1500s" Relena chuckled turning to Inna. "I was born in Russia in the 1700's." Next was Von who bowed "I was born around 200 BC, I know this because one of the things I remember was the emperors wall was still under construction." Von smiled before turning to Leo. "I was born in the 1700s in France." Then they all turned to look at Alex who only sighed and turned to look at Danny. "I was born in the in the 1700's as well, but I was born here in America." Unlike the others Alex seemed rather unhappy now.

"So how have you all survived all this time?" Danny asked, to which Alex sighed "Our Ghost half's, as long as you stay in ghost form you do not age; a ghost hybrid is virtually an immortal in some regards, but it means you have to live on while all those whom you have every cared about or…..wanted to live for die off you remain untouched by time." Alex gave a small growl. "Sometimes death seems more reasonable then living but…we all have our reasons for continuing to live." The others nodded looking down and away from their brother. Danny could now see why they were orphans for whatever reason they had chosen to use their ghost forms to live beyond anyone of their time, it must have been harsh far worse than anything he has seen, almost worse than the alternative future clockwork showed him.

He shifted back to Danny Fenton and walked over and sat beside Alex. "Well….tomorrows Friday and I'm sure we won't be seeing much action for tonight….you wanna tell me about your reasons? I'm sure you must have some stories to share." Alex turned and glared down at Danny before he gave a small nod and cracked a small smile "We do…oh god do we have stories…." Danny smiled as he and his new ghost friends sat around and began to share their lives with each other. He could tell life in Amity Park had just gotten a whole lot better and would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom and the Phantom Clan

Chapter 2: With Change come new chances.

Danny stared in surprise as Dash offered him a hand. "Need help?" He asked, to which Danny could only nod the shock of the offer and who was offering still affecting his brain's processing ability. "Uh thanks Dash." Danny smiled slightly worried it was some trick but as he was lifted easily to his feet the tall jock only nodded and moved on with getting his stuff from his locker. Danny cocked a brow but shrugged moving on with his own day. It had been not a week since Dash had started to act strange; at first little things like forgetting to stuff him and other unpopular into the lockers, to larger more surprising things like just now with offering to help him up after one of the other jocks had just tripped him.

Sam and Tucker were off on some project they had for another class, they and another twenty students were going to be gone for a whole two weeks. Leaving him on his own, leaving him at the mercy of the school body. It wasn't so bad he thought with a small smile Alex and the others were there for him, in fact a little more so then Sam or Tucker. He figured it could be because his new friends were ghost hybrids like himself but with a lot more experience.

Speaking of the devil Danny saw as Alex finished removing his art book from his locker. He found it a little silly that someone who had in one day earned the nick name of 'Alpha' from the body for his dominating presents and his almost fanatical adoration of anything to do with wolves. Would dive so deeply and easily into the arts, but he had talent and that was for sure. Danny had seen his work and even saw despite the big guy's best efforts to hide it a small animated music video he was making depicting the new and old ghost heroes of Amity Park.

"Hey Alpha, how was history?" Danny asked parking himself next to the taller teen. "Oh well enough I suppose…just a little annoying, but of course you know why I'm sure." He said with a small chuckle and turning to start for his next class. "Yeah I'm sure it's hard not to say it as if you were there." Danny remarked getting a small laugh from the other teen. Danny could only grin more it was one thing that he had learned about Alex; or rather been told and found to be very true, the big guy was a softy at heart and was only hard on the outside because it made his day go by without interruption.

With Alex heading to his own class Danny moved to head for his next class. Danny smiled, despite how much things changed, and how bad things could have gotten the world seem perfect now. He didn't want things to change any more they were just right. Plus next week would be Halloween time!

xxx

Skulker frowned as he stood watching as the Ghost boy stalked through his school territory. "Soon Ghost Child we will settle things.""Unlikely Skulker, if what those two incompetent youngsters told us is true there should be some….new prey, new annoyances." Technus said with a worried frown. His cape flapped gently behind him. "Still I hope your able to handle them with all the new upgrades I've given you."

The two ghosts continued to watch until out of the shadows the true ring leader appeared. "Is everything ready you two?" Vlad asked with a toothy grin. "Yes, though I still don't like the fact you will not allow me to take the boys pelt." Skulker frowned but a glare from Plasmius shut him up quickly. "Should he, or these new halfas refuse my offer to join me, then they are all yours Skulker. Technus you sure you got the settings right I don't want any easy foul ups on this." Vlad growled turning to watch as Danny took his seat in his class.

"Don't worry Mr.Plasmius the modifications I've made to the neutralizer cubes should make what happen the last time you used them not even a possibility." Technus said with a smile. "When should we strike?" Skulker asked looking over at his two compatriots. "Soon, I'd like to avoid any meaningless harm to the humans." Vlad sneered as he and the other two ghosts vanished. 'Soon my new friends, soon we will show this world a real fright.' Vlad chuckled as he was swallowed by the shadows.

xxx

Dash grunted as he took another blow to the gut, but he refused to heal. He pushed back and with a harden growl sending himself and the other player to the ground. It had been like this all class period, no matter what he tried the other jocks refused to show him any respect. They kept thinking his sudden change of heart made him weak, it had done nothing of the sort. "When will you morons get it through your thick skulls!?" He yelled turning to glare at the rest of the practice team. "We have a big game just before Halloween!" He snapped, picking the other guy up and tossing him over to his friends. "I will not have our school lose again because of you ding bats. Pull you heads out of the warm holes they've been in and get it together!" He stormed off to grab a cup of water while the other teens licked their bruised prides.

"Cruse them, just cause I'm trying to turn myself around…does not mean I'm still not the best." Dash cursed as he splashed his face with the cool water. He sighed and turned to survey the fields and couldn't help but frown. Only the actual players of the teams were at any of the games or exercises, the rest of the class were on the track as a means to escape playing against the real athletes.

"When will those losers grow a backbone?" He muttered taking another cup of water and swallowing it down. A gentle tapping drew his gaze and to his surprise he found Alex standing on the bleachers above him. "Alpha…I mean Alex it's you." Dash said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Alex only shrugged and chuckled "My class was told to come out side to practice drawing action scenes." Dash blinked, he had heard the rumor that he was in an art class but had no real proof until just now. "Why are you in art? I'd have thought you'd been on a team by now." Dash said with a small frown. Alex gave a small chuckle and sat down. "Why? And risk competing with you for top spot athlete star?" Alex scoffed at this opening his sketch book. "No thanks, I've had my fill of sports from my past to last me a life time. No the schools pride on the field is yours to maintain." Alex said as he begin to draw something.

"Afraid of me or something?" Dash asked climbing up to offer the wolf fanatic a cup of water. "Thanks, and no I just feel it is not my place. We all have our places, be it for better or for worse. Some of us are meant to be just normal average students. Others are meant to be the brains, and others are meant to be the brawn. While others are meant to rise to the top and fight to stay there." Dash turned to gawk at him for his words. "So what is your place?" Dash asked. Alex suddenly looked up and in a blur had caught the foot ball that was heading for Dash's face. "Protector…I protect people." He said holding the ball and pulling it away from Dash's face. "You are a star, and with time will become a hero to others. Just give it time and be patient. Things will fall into place in due time, they always do." Alex smiled handing Dash the ball. Dash sighed taking the ball and finished his cup of water.

Before he left he caught a glimpse of something on Alex's sketch book, staring up at him was himself, a rough but well done portrait of him in an action pose in his football uniform. "Oh I almost forgot, Dash would you and your friends care to join me and my friends for a little Halloween party next week?" Dash stopped in his tracks, turning to see that the other teen had a small smile and a soft look in his eyes. "You serious?" Dash asked only getting a small nod from the other teen. "Well….sure if you come to the game that week." Dash retorted with a grin, Alex nodded "It's a deal then my friend." Dash turned and headed back to the field. For the first time he had a real friend, and nothing that the other jocks did could take that warmth he had felt away.

xxx

As the majority of the other students were leaving, Alex and the others were busy discussing plans for the Halloween party. "Well what do you think Danny?" Von asked, the younger teen only shrugged and smiled "I think its okay." Danny turned to look as Dash and some of his friends head in their direction. "What is he doing here?" Danny muttered, Alex only smiled moving forward to meet Dash. "Ah something on your mind?" He asked only getting a small nod "Yes I wanted to ask you if my friends here could come. I doubt you would stand for uninvited guest." To everyone surprise Alex doubled over laughing. "Oh by the either!" He cried laughing to himself. Paulina and Kwan both raised a brow wile Valerie frowned. "Oh dear I'm sorry but I'd never expect you would be worried about something like that Dash." Alex grinned to which Dash only shrugged looking away. "I don't see why they can't join you at the party as your guests." Alex turned to his own little band all looking at him with small worried glances but none saying anything against the decision.

"I just hope you'd be willing to help, we are having more people wanting to come then I'd had expected." Alex smiled as Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie looked to him in surprise. "I think we can help." Dash smiled and Alex nodded in approval; "Great, we will be holding the party just west of here in an old abandon church complex. We will be meeting there in an hour, if you want you and you group can meet us there to start getting the place all ready."

"Sure we will see you there." Dash and Alex both gave the other a firm hand shake before Dash moved his group away. "Alex, you are letting them join us?" Danny asked nearly bursting with anger, of all the people to join in on their party Dash Baxter and his cronies. "What's the matter I thought you'd want a chance to dance with Paulina?" Leo asked, with a small giggle. "I-I well I." Alex chuckled and patted Danny's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, besides it's a party what is a party without people?" Alex smiled.

"So does that mean I'm invited too?" Came a deep venomous voice. The entire group looked up to find Skulker sitting there with a dark grin over his metal face. Danny eyes widen in shock "Skulker…"

"Who?" Alex asked looking up at the metal bodied ghost. "I am Skulker, Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" The large phantom boasted with a murderous grin he flicked his arms up and from several points several mean looking devices popped up. "And I have a score to settle with you Phantom!" He growled and fired.

xxx

Vlad clinched his fist tighter, energy building in his fists. 'That idiot! I told him to wait until I gave him the signal!' He sighed as he relaxed, oh well time for reserve plan B. "Technus go and support Skulker, make sure to get those six to the warehouse separately." Technus turned and nodded "I Technus shall prevail this time!" He cackled before whizzing away as a bolt of energy into the power cables and headed for the confrontation at the rear of the school.

As he watched the plan take shape he couldn't help but frown, something in his gut told him this wouldn't go well. According to Ember and Youngblood the new halfas were not like any other ghost he had encountered before. He could feel a unseen power flowing around them, but what was it? "Oh well only one way to find out." He chuckled as he vanished to make sure the rest of the plan went off without a hitch.

xxx

Danny and the others ducked and scattered as Skulker let lose a barrage of missiles and laser blasts. "How rude!" Inna complained as she dusted herself off "I think it's that time boys and girls." Von grinned as the teens took up their positions. "GOING GHOST!" They roared and in a blinding flash there now stood six new ghosts. Danny Phantom and the Phantom Clan.

Skulker blinked in surprise but chuckled oh this would be a good hunt, but a firm tap on his shoulder drew his attention. "What?" He growled looking at the other ghost.

"Who is the new guy?" Alex asked pointing to the new ghost dressed in a sharp looking suit and sporting a decent cape and hairstyle, it was obvious the new ghost heard it and Danny sighed along with Skulker they knew what it meant. "I AM TECHNUS 2.0, MASTER OF SCIENSE AND ALL THINGS TECHNICAL AND BEEPING!!" Danny sighed "Great now that is out of the way." With a roar he fired a full charge ghost ray 

at the two but only managed to blast a nice hole through the trees branches. "Nice shooting Tex." Inna chuckled, the rest only shrugged while Danny sighed. "Not his fault they are running." Alex growled taking flight, the others fast on his heels.

As he had said the two had gone intangible and were now fleeing. "Maybe, but something feels out of place." Von commented Inna and Relena took up the flanks and each took a shot at the retreating ghost but only managing to blast someone's TV Dish. "Hold your fire until they are within a better firing position." Leo looked to Alex, who had a stern look to his face. "Something wrong bro?" He asked only getting a nod. "Leo, you go with Inna and Relena and take down the professor ghost. Danny you, I, and Von will take the hunter." They continued the chase them until the two ghost split up and vanished into the warehouse district. "Great…..split up and be careful I got a bad feeling about this." The others nodded and gave a firm "Roger." Danny, Alex, and Von took off to where they had last seen Skulker while Inna, Leo and Relena took off after Technus.

None of them aware they were being watched.

xxx

Dash had been heading home alone when he and the others split up after their agreement to help with the Grunder's Halloween party. The others hadn't been to happy about being volunteered to help but he had convinced them it was for the best. He sighed heavily, asking himself 'why was doing the right thing so hard' but he got an immediate answer, remembering one of his early talks with Alex.

"If everything was easy and came without effort what would be the point in doing them or striving for that goal? Nothing that is ever worth working for comes easily. It takes time, dedication, and a strong belief in following the path one has chosen." Alex had told him, and he sighed he was reminded how right Alex was. It made him often wonder where did the teen come from, he had never said but he seemed so more mature than anyone he had known.

"Oh well I'd best get changed so not to ruin my good cloths. I bet this church will be just filthy-" BOOM!

"What the!?" Looking up he saw two ghosts go flying above him, and six in hot purist, one of the leading ones was his hero Danny Phantom. "Danny Phantom!" He gasped, without thinking he broke into a run 

following them as fast as he could. But they were to fast and soon all he had was a general idea of their direction. "This is probably not a smart idea…but he might need me help." Dash panted out as he kept up his running, fighting for each breath and step. He looked up and saw they had just split up heading into one of the warehouses he was coming up to. "Something is up. And who are those new ghost with him?" He muttered crawling through a torn hole in the old fence.

Ducking through and under pies he made his way into the warehouse. Always trying to keep sight of Phantom and the two ghost who had split off from the group with him.

xxx

Danny and the others had not seen hide nor slim of Skulker and turned to head out of the warehouse when a silent and hushed hiss drew their attention. "OH CRAP!" Von cursed as he fell a dart logged in his back, "BRO!" Alex gasped and staged in mid air. He had a dart in him as well but unlike his brother he remained standing. "YOU BASTARD!" He roared and turned and let lose a high yield blast in the direction of where the dart had come from, blasting a chunk of the roof off. Another dart took flight landing in his chest. He gasp and staggered another was fired this one hitting Danny who gasp and felt himself fall paralyzed to the floor.

"Shit…another paralyzing drug.." He grunted looking over to Von who was also struggling to stand, Alex floated down with four darts in him and his eyes burning with rage. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A HUNTER THEN FACE ME WITHOUT THESE CHEAP JOKES!" Alex howled, out only to gasp and cough as Skulker appeared in front and slammed his fist into his gut and then his face sending the soldier flying his helmet and head smashing into a crate shattering it. "Big talk for a pup…what!?" Skulker gasped as the teen stood and rushed back at him, his fist ablaze with power and struck like a savage beast striking several times at once. "Gahh!" Skulker cried as he was sent flying his jaw lose and his armor cracked. "Don't you dare mistake me for anything less then the best you ranked amateur!" Alex growled, before jumping up and bring both fist down on Skulker's head like a bomb.

"Now now we will have no more of that young one." A cold voice echoed out and shortly a small cube flew at Alex and in a flash he found himself in a circuit covered box and let out a high pitched cry of pain as it surged with power. The two on the floor looked up in shock as Vlad made his grand entrance, with the three other siblings in cubes being towed by Technus and two copies of Vlad. "Vlad Plasmius." Danny muttered but he and Von both cried out in pain as they were soon trapped in the circuit covered cube containers.

"The Neutralizers!" Danny coughed as he felt himself being forced to shift back to Danny Fenton.

xxx

Dash felt as if his jaw had fallen clean off his face. Did he just see what he thought he saw? Rubbing his eyes in disbelief he watched as the three ghost he had followed, be forced to change into Alex, his brother Von and his hero Danny Phantom into the loser Danny Fenton. "This can't be happening" he muttered, watching as two ghost who looked identical to the one that had bested Alex come in with the cringing and struggling forms of Inna, Relena, and a oddly cool looking ghost in a cap and suit hauling young Leo.

He watched as the ghost impersonator of Dracula landed and merged with the other two copies after they had placed Inna and Relena among their brothers and Danny. Leo was fighting the most and constantly spitting out curses at the victorious ghosts. A shot from the bulky ghost silenced him quickly covering his mouth with goo. "Thank you that was getting annoying." Dracula commented with a sigh before he took center stage grinning down at the six captured teens. "Well what do you think young ones?" He asked, only getting death glares from them and Danny.

"What is your plan now Plasmius?" He asked, the tall ghost chuckling "Why my dear boy to get what should rightfully be mine. I'm here to offer you all a place at my side, together we could have anything and everything!" He chuckled as he stepped closer showing them his mastery of his powers to which Danny only growled and barked out "I told you once and I will say it again, you are once crazy fruit loop. I'll never join you!" The others all remained silent but watched Plasmius closely. "Oh I know boy I wasn't about to hold my breath for you. However, what about your new friends hmm?""Who are you exactly?" Inna asked getting a smug smile from Plasmius. "I am Vlad Plasmius my dear, and like you I too am half human and half ghost. Just with more experience…and the wealth for using my powers for personal gain. Join me children and we together can rule this world." He grinned as he continued "You could have your hearts greatest desires!" He added floating up and showing his mastery again creating an energy wall, then splitting into multiple versions of himself to his control of his intangibility and invisibility.

Dash was breathing heavily, he had to do something. "If we refuse to join you?" Von asked, getting a smart look from Vlad who only snapped his fingers and the teen found Skulker standing over him a 

glowing blade appearing from his wrist and hanging over his hand. " I'm sure you can guess boy." Skulker chuckled tapping the blade on the box.

"You have no other choice." Vlad smiled while Technus gave them a shock to think about. The group cried out in pain except Alex who was clinching his jaw so tightly he had started to bleed, blood flowing down his chin and neck. "Ohhh seems someone is a tad bit angry wouldn't you say?" Vlad asked getting dark laughs from Technus and Skulker. That was it Dash looked around and grabbed the first hard object he could find, pulling the rod from the ground he burst from his hiding place as fast as he could and brought it around in a wide arch the steel rod finding purchase in the faces of Vlad and Technus, the two caught unaware and sent flying into the crates behind him.

"DON'T GIVE UP!!" he called out and blinked at the shocked, and frighten faces he saw on them, even Alex seemed afraid now. 'what is wrong?' he wondered, turning around he found himself face to face with Skulker. "Oh no." He muttered the tall ghost grinning darkly down at him. "Brave boy, but foolish looks like you won't get to live to that average life I thought you'd have." He raised his arm and brought the still extended blade down at Dash's head, in desperation he flung the rod up and stopped the blade but only just, the rod seeming to hiss in pain at the glowing blade bit into its surface.

Alex gasped and cried out "DASH DON'T BE A FOOL RUN THIS NOT A FIGHT YOU CAN GET INVOLVED IN!" Dash smirked and pulled a stunt he had seen Alex pull once before, he allowed Skulker to push him back and as he fell slammed his left foot into him and hurled him up and over him as he fell. "Wrong, we are friends I can help!" He smiled and moved to try and help them out but was stopped by a beam blast from Technus and Vlad "Foolish boy! We are more then powerful enough to turn you into a bloody smear!" Technus cackled raising his power mace up over his head.

Dash grunted and turned, he could feel himself about to pass out he looked down he saw he was bleeding from somewhere. He turned to look up at Danny. He saw the young teen was upset about something. As he studied his face the world seem to slow down; he smiled slightly but then sighed he now understood why the boy and his friends and others hated him. He had been such a fool, such a complete and total idiot.

He would never hold it against them if they never forgave him but, looking at his face now Dash realized he still had a chance he could still "Danny…Fenton…your turn." He gasped and with his last strength stabbed the rod into the box and punctured its harden surface, the break in the circuits was all that Danny needed and with a surge of power shifted to Danny Phantom and busted from the boxes confines. "Oh my one of them has escaped" Technus chuckled as Danny leaned over the now unconscious Dash, he gently rubbed the boys face and neck checking for a pulse; to his relief the boy still was alive, but he was bleeding badly from a gash on his forehead. The young ghost hero turned to utter some anger filled curse at the three ghosts but found himself suddenly at the mercy of Skulker. The hunter had none.

The others struggled in seeming vain to free themselves as Danny Phantom was beaten and bludgeoned to unconsciousness by the upgraded hunter. As he collapsed becoming Fenton again, Vlad floated over him and sighed. "My poor boy if only you weren't so much like your father…an idiot." At that last statement he raised his arm and fired a ectoplasmic beam straight into Danny the beam burning a hole through his gut, blood rushing from the open wound as the blast sent him flying to land among a pile of shattered crates.

Suddenly a rage filled howl was let loose and the three ghosts turned from their toy to find a site that sent a chill to their cores. Alex's eyes were shinning an eerie blue and he seemed to be covered in a halo of power. "YOU MURDERS!" He roared out causing the three to back away, the other siblings also in an equal state of blood boiling rage. "Hah nice try boy, but there is nothing you can do to break out of that. Even if you did I am more than powerful enough to beat you." Vlad chuckled as Alex struggled but then gasped as Alex let lose another high pitched howl. "YOU THINK THAT YOUR TWENTY YEARS OF EXPERINCE IS SOMETHING, BUDDY YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING YET!" In a cry of rage he suddenly was enveloped in a flash and fog of light and lightning. The three villains backed away slunking from the light as their vision cleared and their senses began to pick up what was happening they saw a awesome sight.

Standing over the broken remains of a neutralizer box a towering black furred werewolf stood his eyes burning a blazing blue, and his long head fur and tail flowing in an unseen wind, his claws and jaws flexed and tighten as he glared at them. "I am Ofnir, and I have been alive since the time America was still being settled in the west!" The wolf growled, before it vanished in a blur of motion, the black blur rushing up to the three ghosts and sending them flying in a flurry of slashes and punches. As they landed they hear more of the blood chilling roars and turned to find the other siblings now free of their boxes, but in their place were more horrors of the ages long passed. Standing in Von's place a snow white tiger, his saber fangs and bared in fury his body a bulking mass of power and muscle. In the place of young Leo a small red furred version on Alex, the fox like creature hopped up to sit comfortable on the shoulder of the towering tiger. Beside them the young ladies of Inna and Relena stood in a eerie form of a bat, their slim elegant forms dripping with the aura of death. Their thin furred limbs ending in a delicate hand of three razor clawed digits and a digit that became the edge of a wing. The creature's eyes all burned with a fury that none of them had seen before. For the first time ever Skulker, Technus, and Vlad were afraid.

"Now we will show you how true halfas fight, as the power of our spirits are at their zenith when we allow mother nature to guide us!" The young fox growled. In a blur of action Skulker, Vlad, and Technus found themselves at the monsters mercy. Except they had none.

Vlad split into four copies to contend with Alex but found he was always being harassed by the fox who vanished and appeared like a shadow. Skulker could not even compare to the tiger. His strength of steel hardly doing more then causing the tiger to begin to sweat. The tiger in turn easily began to tear into Skulker like some helpless animal. The sisters had Technus tied up always moving and always sending a glowing star disc at the phantom scientist he soon found himself covered in cuts and his body pinned to a wall by the ghostly throwing weapons.

Skulker and Technus found themselves bested but in better shape than Vlad. The dark Halfa found himself in the burning sights of Alex or Ofnir the werewolf g host, the beasts claws left blazing trails of light as they slashed out or were curled into a fist the force of each blow ripping the very life from Vlad with each hit. The evil ghost could not stand to such force, he fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Please no more!" He begged but coughing as his head was grasped like a ripe fruit in the wolf's giant paw. "You didn't stop when you hurt our friends." The wolf growled. Alex grinned coldly at Vlad, who screamed as he felt the pressure on his head increase extremely fast, he could feel his bones starting to crack under the pressure. Was this how his end would come? "S-stop it!" Alex immediately dropped Vlad and turned along with his siblings to find Dash, on his feet "He is no longer a threat…but Danny…Danny needs help!" He cried tears mixing with his blood as he stood over the other teen. The wound in his gut still bleeding despite Dash's attempt to stem the flow with his jacket tied around the boy's body.

"Dash…he is right we are done here." Alex growled and in a heartbeat had scooped Danny and was up leaping to the roof, and in a flash shifted back to his normal ghost form his black trench coat and uniform flowing in the wind as he took flight. Dash in the arms of Von and the other Grunders behind them followed suit. "You okay Dash?" Von asked looking concerned for the other teen. "I am just cut up a little. Danny he needs help the most." Von nodded, in the back of his mind however he was worried how this would affect Dash. He had just learned a heavy truth. One that would weight heavily on him in the future.

xxx

Danny lay unmoving in the hospital bed, his family by his side. His friends having heard of the accident had rushed back as fast as they could. None of them knew the truth, and no matter what they said Dash refused to say anything other then how he found him and got help from the five ghost that brought them to the hospital.

Dash sat quietly nearby his head heavily bandage and his arm in a sling for the massive sprain it had taken. However, his thoughts and those of the others in the room were for the boy in the white bed. Despite the best efforts of the doctors he was not given much hope he had lost a lot of blood and the wound was in a hard place to tend to. Still the doctors had given it their all and he was not in immediate danger, but that was for now. The doctors were on full time alert for his sake.

Dash and the family turned to look up as the door open. It was Alex and his siblings they all looked rather distraught but despite that Alex and they all put on small smiles "How is he?" They asked, getting worried and tear filled looks from Danny's parents and sister who stayed by his side like a babe clings to a mother.

Tucker and Sam both sat opposite to Danny's family. "Did any of you know how this happened?" Sam asked as she wiped a few stray tears away getting only a sad shake of the head from them. "We only just now got word. We had planned to meet up at a old church to make it safe and ready for a Halloween party. He said he would be back he had to get something." Inna said moving to look over the bed ridden boy.

Alex moved to add his families flowers to the bundles on the night stand. "Who or what would hurt someone like him?" Leo asked looking down at the pale boy. "Who would hurt him Alex?" He asked looking to the older teen before burying his face in his coat and began to cry. The others also began to lose their control. But Dash blinked Alex wasn't crying instead the look on his face for a second was one of deep anger and rage almost like he was mad at Danny, but then he saw the eyes he was crying, but he was also angry, at what he couldn't tell until he turned to look at him. He looked at those eyes and remembered how he had acted as that werewolf, Ofnir was his name then.

'I wonder how many times he has seen death.' Dash thought before a nurse came in with a sad face "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now." The entire group gasped and seemed on the verge of arguing but Alex took up the role of peace keeper. "It would be for the best right. What good can we be for him if we allow our lives after today to fall apart in our time of sadness. Would he want us to be like this? No Danny Fenton is strong I know he will pull through one hundred percent! We can't stop our lives now we must keep going." He said before turning to his siblings "We will get that party set up and ready. It will be ready for the moment he walks out of here." The others looked at the boy for a second as if he was mad but then they saw the fear in his eyes he was as afraid as them that Danny may not make it but they also realized he was putting on the show so everyone could save face and also see the truth. Rather he pulled through or not they HAD to keep going if anything for his sake or for his memories sake.

With a heavy heart, everyone began to leave except Dash he had not been cleared to leave the hospital instead he moved to follow the nurse back to his room. He had been cleared to leave to next day.

Still as he left he turned and looked at the boy who he had once scoffed at and made his life miserable. Now he regretted it and prayed deeply the he could be given a second chance, to at least say he was sorry.

xxx

Dash looked around nervously, it was past midnight and most of the nurses were done with their runs and were back at their post either getting coffee or chatting about one thing or another.

He slunk around another corner until he reached his goal, Danny Fenton's room. With a held breath he slowly turned the door knob and entered. As soon as the door closed he felt a pair of furred claws grasp around his mouth and an arm hug him tightly. He froze his eyes filled with fear and panic. Slowly he looked to his side and saw a small fang filled grinning muzzle. "Its Dash, let him go Inna." Came a whispered voice. He turned about quickly almost falling until another pair of furred claws caught him. He looked up to find a werefox grinning down at him softly. "You worried about him too aye?" Leo asked getting a small nod from Dash who despite the massive shock to him earlier had gotten past caring he was more concerned about Danny now.

"I'm glad you are hear Dash." Alex said he, Dash looked over to the towering werewolf and blinked he had a look of absolute sadness on his face and muzzle. "What's wrong?" Dash asked worriedly. "Danny will not live through the night…death has to great a pull on him." Alex said quietly getting hushed gasp from the others even Dash was shocked and rushed to the wolfs side looking over to see Danny was a little paler and the machines near him were not beeping as fast. "No…no." Dash clamped his hands over his eyes as fresh tears began to form. "I-I haven't gotten to tell him…how how sorry I am…for all that I've 

done…I wanted us to be friends…" He said sobbing lightly as he slumped to the floor but found himself stopped by a bat creature who's eyes also were shedding tears.

"I know sweetie I know." She whispered gently, cradling the crying teen in her winged arms. He razor sharp claws seeming to flow like gentle wind over his skin as she gently stroked his checks. "There is a path though…that he can take to keep on living….but. It has to be his." Alex said solemnly and with a heavy sigh he reached over and drove his claws deep into Danny's chest the sight made Dash almost scream out; why would Alex kill Danny?! His mind raced but then he saw the claws did not cause Danny to bleed but instead they had grabbed something else. It was Danny's soul…it was Danny Phantom.

"Ouch….hey go easy man…I'm tired." The ghost whispered rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I know Danny. I know, but this has to be discussed now or there will be no other hope." Alex stated calmly. "What's the big problem?" The tired phantom asked his vision stilly blurred. Glancing around and offering a sleep but warm smile to those he saw. "Hey Dash…don't tell me you came here to see me?" The ghost asked but Dash suddenly burst to his feet and ran over to huger the image before him but only could just grasp the fine mist that was his soul, it felt cold but he gently ran his hand over the spirit looking at him. "OH Danny….please please forgive me for all I have ever done. For being such an idiot" He blubbered out his eyes wet with tears.

The ghost blinked at this and gently places a cold hand on Dash's check "What's going on Dash? I don't understand." Alex sighed and placed a paw on Danny's shoulder. That was when Danny's spirit realized who it was looking at. "Your…you're the ghost that I meet two weeks ago!" He almost yelled but a firm glare from the werewolf silenced him. "Time to talk about that later, right now I need you to make a decision one that could save your life and allow you to make it through this. If you do not take this path you will die tonight. Death is on its way to take you to the other side." Alex spoke firmly and calmly getting worried glances from everyone. "What path?" The ghost asked and Alex sighed and turned to Relena who with a small sigh walked up and removed from her wing pocket a small vile full of red fluid.

It was full of blood. "We are natural halfas and there for we also carry certain qualities unlike you and Vlad…who do not have these qualities. We have access to these beast forms…forms humans have for centuries referred to as beast kin. Vampires, werewolves, and all manner of man beasts were in fact halfas who simple chose to stay in their beast state and not harness the potential of their heritage. We are some of the few who have, not only are we like you in ghost form but in these form pose well over a hundred fold the power we have as normal ghost. We also have a faster regenerative ability that in ghost and human form nobody can match."

Alex sighed breathing calmly as he stepped forward to Danny. "This small amount of blood is more than enough to alter your own, granting you're the same abilities as us, as well as saving your life. Still the fact remains you have to say yes to this." The wolf continued with a sad look on his muzzle. "If you chose this path you will have to deal with learning how to control your beast side. " Alex said and with a small sigh he turned to look at Dash before turning to the spirit of Danny Fenton/Phantom. "What do you say?" The ghost looked at him for a second before he looked to Dash. "What is the down side of this new path?" He asked but a sudden fall in temperature drew them to look towards the window, as a shadowy figure appeared. "At worse, you may lose yourself to your beast side and become a creature who hunts both man and beast, at which point death and eternal rest may be best for you." Von and Leo rushed at the slowly approaching specter trying to hold him back but each was sent to the floor with one firm blow. "However, rather or not that happens is up to you just as rather or not to take this road is your choice. Just remember regretting on not taking a different road is the same as if it had never existed in the first place. You have to choose now." Danny took one look down at Dash who was watching the Grunders try and hold back Death.

He looked up to Danny his face full of fear, and sadness. "Please Danny…" That was all he needed. He turned to Alex and nodded "Not choosing is the same as if the choice was never there….fine. I'm taking this new road, and deal with what comes!" Alex snapped the vial into the I V in a flash, and as soon as the red fluid began to enter his veins his vitals took one rapid jump and then began to rise more normally, and in that instant Death vanished. Danny Fenton had chosen…he would live through the night.

xxx

Danny sighed as he lay in his bed, the machines and all the wires and tubs in his body making their strange sounds. He had been told only a few moments ago that he had been blessed with a merical, he would be free to go in another day or two. His family had been in orbit since the news was given. Of all those who visited Dash seemed the most happy he never strayed far from his side much to the disapproval of Tucker and Sam who stayed with him almost as much as Dash.

Danny closed his eyes and frowned, he could feel it again. It had only been three days since Alex had given him this new road to travel. As a result every now and then since the vial of blood had been given to him he had had a almost burning sensation in his chest and gut almost like he was melting inside. IT was only ever a really annoying nuisance but still it never settled his nerves. "So Danny, can you please tell us what really happened?" Sam asked for the tenth time, or was it the twentieth? He couldn't tell, but he did know any time Dash left his friends would badger him for answers.

"Come on Danny, its not every day you hear your best friend just got a hole blasted through his gut." Tucker said with a annoyed look, Danny sighed again and looked away. "Look it's bad enough I'm in here and I get the same from my family I'd wish you guys would just be a little more easily on me okay. I know I'm lucky to be alive." He mumbled Sam frowned and stood walking over to the opposite side to again look Danny in the eye. "Please Danny, don't hold anything from us…we are friends right?" She asked place her hand over his. He shuddered and looked up to her. She felt too warm to him for some reason. "If I tell you will you guys not lose it?"

He asked and they both nodded moving to sit closer to hear his story. "I was going to help the Grunders get their party set up at the old church. However, Vlad, Skulker AND Technus attacked us. I couldn't let them get hurt so I lead them away but Vlad and the other two idiots would let me get them away they captured me but Dash and them worked together to distract the three of them long enough for me to go Ghost when I fell into a tree." He turned to look the other way as he worked hard to make the story fit what he and the others had agreed to for this purpose.

"I manage to beat them….barely, only because Dash and the others risked their lives to help Danny Phantom was I able to beat them back…but before they left Vlad zapped me with a neutralizer again and I was stripped of my powers as I shifted back the bastard shot me and close range and I got a hole from it." Danny sighed at the shocked look on their face, and a click of a door closing made them even more shocked as Dash came in with a small tray. "Hey Danny." He smiled the other teen smiled weakly, while his two friends stood still in shock.

"Something wrong you two?" Dash asked waving his hand in front of them. "Uhh no…nothing's wrong." Tucker stuttered nervously Sam narrowed her eyes at Dash as he moved to help Danny eat his meal. "Tell me Dash why are you being so nice to him all of a sudden?" She asked coldly but before he could answer Danny sat up and grunted "Look can you two lay off him already? Ahhh" Danny slumped back in pain, despite his recovery his nerves still told him it hurt to move the new tissue.

"Danny don't move like that you'll only hurt yourself." Dash said as he moved to ease the other teen back. "As for why I'm being nice you two. Its because I'm trying to make up for my past, is that so wrong?" He asked looking over to them as he adjusted Danny's bed so he could eat. "No but I find it suspicious. Considering how you treated us before. What brought this change of heart on Dash?" She asked

Danny sighed and mouthed to say something but Dash placed a gently finger over his lips to silence him. "Alex….and his family, since they came here they've taught me a lot….and shown me how wrong I was to give in to peer pressure and my own selfish desires. I don't care about being top any more…I'll keep working to make the school the best on the field but…off the field I am not going to hurt others just to be popular." They watched as Dash helped Danny eat slowly and carefully cutting his food and allowing him time to chew and swallow.

"I just…." Tucker stood and walked over to Dash and sighed before he offered his hand. "I'm sorry for earlier Dash….if you're trying to be friends with Danny, I don't see why we can't be friends either." Dash looked in surprise at Foley but smiled and shook the hand firmly. "Friends, but your still a geek to me Tucker." He chuckled, the joke getting Danny to laugh as well. Tucker could only blush at the joke but too joined in while Sam only shook her head in amusement.

How things had changed.

xxx

How things had changed.

Danny walked slowly around the church as he helped get it ready for the party. Valerie, Paulina and Kwan helped as much as they could while Dash, Alex and the others all did the rest leaving him simple and easy tasks to handle. It was not something he thought he would see the once top popular helping him and his friends prepare for a party.

Everything seemed to have changed, as he looked around. Dash was no longer walking around like a normal jock instead he wore a new jacket one he had been given by Alex. It bore on the back a impressive title that he himself found to be right. "Retter" – Saviour. The word written in Freestyle script and printed in brilliant gold thread, below it showed a sharp looking Knight standing above a slain beast. The colors of the jacket were also nice, a jet black overall with the image and word on the back placed over a white shield shaped field. On his left shoulder like some military insignia a iron cross in gold and on his left breast his name in gold script; this was worn over a normal white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He smiled again looking over at Dash as he and Alex worked to get the sound equipment put to gather on the small handmade stage area. Looking around he saw that the rest of the Grunders were dressed in more normal clothing similar to Alex, and Dash. Well except Leo, he still wore even over his jeans and t-shirt the same bright red fox covered vest. Sam and Tucker both worked on connecting the speakers, and lights to the DJ station. "Okay guys break time!" Danny called out, earning several surprised glances from the others but Alex, and Dash both sighed in relief. "Sounds good to me. You guys wait here I'll go grab the lunch I made for us." Alex grinned as he raced out of the old building.

"I wonder what he made us this time." Von thought aloud, while Paulina and Valerie both exchanged glances at what he could have made. While Sam and Tucker moved to the snack bar table they had turned into a eating area for now. As the group sat down a general topic arouse quickly, what were they going to dress up as? Danny joined them and with a slight cringe sat down with a sigh of relief. Sam smiled and patted his shoulder knowingly while Tucker only chuckled to himself about a joke he must have made in his head. "You doing okay Danny?" She asked, he nodded for her sake; he wasn't doing to well, he kept getting the annoying burning feeling in his gut still and it was only coming back more frequently and more painfully. "Okay everyone lunch is served." Came a call drawing Danny and Sam's attention. Rushing around Alex and Von began to place down the large containers they had brought full of food, most of it still warm and steaming.

Kwan and the others with Dash couldn't help but exchange worried glances, but Dash of course gave his thanks and removed the top to inspect his meal. It liked like normal chicken and some potatoes and greens to him. While Von placed the meals down for the rest of the Grunder clan Alex brought Danny and his friends their meal. "And here we are. I hope you enjoy it." He said with a small smile. "OH Danny I'm sure you've been not feeling to hot, I think the shake here will make you feel a lot better." He said quietly as he turned to leave after placing the drinks down.

The Look of the meal was it was fit for a king. In reality it was stupendous, almost beyond words. Alex couldn't stop himself from blushing to the rallying cry of complements and praises for his cooking. The most grateful was Danny however, after taking his first sip of his shake the pain in his gut had gone away completely. It only ever came back if he ate to much so he ate his meal slowly and more methodically then Sam or Tucker but in time he too found himself in the ranks of the plump and well feed.

The Salads were excellent, both exotic and sweet. The meats and bread were fresh and prepared as if for royalty and the general opinion was nothing like they had ever had before. Sam sighed as she found herself unable to eat another bit of her salad, she had even been helped by Inna who sat beside her and too look more than done. "Okay Alex, its official you've out done yourself this time." Sam muttered 

numbly before she slumped next to Inna who too groaned softly "Yeah bro….and next time….don't give us to much, we ladies have an image to maintain." She said getting a round of laughter from the rest of the gang.

"Well it was more of a dinner then a snack break." Leo chuckled as he lay against Von's side looking like a beached whale. "Aye, we have been working so hard we didn't notice the time." Relena chimed in looking at her small wrist watch. "Well sports fans I'm beat." Kwan said with a slight yawn. The jock stood and stretched and sighed as he felt a pop or two from his joints. "Ahh better. Come on guys I say we all turn in for the day. We still got school tomorrow and we all have homework I'm sure."

Valerie and Paulina both nodded each yawning as they stood up. Von, Leo and Relena gave their votes of agreement. "Okay. You guys head on back to the house I got one or two last connections to make." Alex said with a small smile as he stood to gather up the now empty containers and drink packs.

"Okay, we'll see you at home bro." Leo said as he jumped to his feet and made for the door. Inna gave a warm good bye to Sam as she moved to join Relena and Von. "See ya later Sam." She cooed causing Sam to blush slightly but waved her goodbye to her friend. "I think she likes you Sam." Tucker whispered, earning a firm death glare from the Goth. "I'll see you two later, I need to talk more with Alex about the party." Danny sighed as he stretched the pain in his stomach gone. 'Just like the big guy said.' He thought with a small grin.

"You sure you'll be alright Danny?" Sam asked "Yeah I'll be fine, its not like I'm going to get attacked by ghosts or something." He mentally slapped himself he had not meant to say that. Sam and Tucker both exchanged worried glances but chose to head home as it was getting late and the ride home would not be a short one. "Alright Danny if your sure. Don't hesitate to call us if you need help or something okay." Tucker smiled as he grabbed his pack and small scooter. "I will be careful guys. You know as well as I there are more than people on the streets at night." Sam and Tucker both nodded. "Okay Danny, see you tomorrow." They both waved and moved to leave heading out the front door to the dirt road away from the church.

"Finally…I was worried they would never leave." Alex sighed in relief, both nodded in agreement. They followed the other teen as he headed towards the back of the church. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Danny asked. Glancing about at the various things they had cleaned out from the main area. "Do you remember what I told you the night death was upon you?" He asked, turned to Danny who visibly stiffened but nodded "Yeah, you told me I'd be traveling down a new road."

Alex nodded and turned "You would have to learn to control what lurked inside you. You would have to learn to live with your instincts which would now be set free." Alex suddenly shifted into his ghost form. "I have over the last few days felt a developing feeling between you two. Call it instinct or a hunch but I believe I alone can't hope to help you harness your new potential." Dash blinked looking to Alex "what do you mean?" Alex smiled grimly behind his black mask. "Tonight will be the starting point to the Full Moon, which I have only just remembered will appear on Friday the anointed time for the party. You see one small thing we Grunders have come to accept is that every full moon we are unable to stay in our human forms, our beast are to strong on such nights and to fight them would result in great harm to ourselves. Despite the fact I would wish otherwise your first transformations will not truly be of your own choice. " Alex sighed as he continued "Dash I'll need your help, no both myself and Danny will need you if we are to get his new form under control."

"Under control?" Danny asked nervously. "Yes, not all of us had a easy first time changing, some more so than others. I do not expect yours to be any worse or better than ours. For safety that's why I asked you to stay. Your first transformation will be tonight, so I felt it best that I and Dash stay by your side and have you away from your family."

Danny looked at Alex with worry but saw that he too was unsure. This was something he had never planned for or experienced…this was new to him. Just at that moment the sun set, and his world changed once again.

To Dash and Alex the change erupted out of nowhere, and was done in an instant. To Danny Fenton however the change was an eternity within an eternity. He felt as his body sudden shifted to ghost form, and from there it continued. His suit with his symbol was shredded as his mass changed. The energy rending the material away from his flesh, as his skin was exposed he could feel as it too changed. Danny could feel the fur that began to cover his body, the fusing of bones and the shifting of other bones.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't move his jaw as it rearranged and changed in shape and size, his tongue told him of his new dental ware. He could feel his ears shift from the side of his head to a more erect position on top of his head. He suddenly he could hear, see, smell, and feel the world as the reality of earth came back to him. It was too much his new fused three fingered claws clenched into fists as he fell to his knees. He could feel the guest from the energy surge rush over his fur, and his new leathery membrane spread along his arms. He wanted to scream again as the change ended and all fell silent. He looked around his vision now seemingly sharp, he could also hear something….it was a heartbeat, two 

heart beats. Looking around he could see Alex and Dash standing in front of him looks of shock and surprise written into their faces. "Guys?"

His world had changed yet again. Still with this change he had been given a second chance. As he had been told a road not taken is no different than if the road have never appeared. He had chosen to take the new road, and now he would have to learn to deal with the results for better or for worse Danny Fenton was now a nu – halfa. A human, ghosts, and beast hybrid.

-TBC

Okay that was the second chapter. read and review please.


End file.
